


Madam President

by RovakPotter82



Series: Steve & Natasha Alternate Universes [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President of the United States, Natalie Rushman, finds her inner cougar come out when she meets her much younger CIA briefer, Steve Rogers, a former field agent that she unknowingly had rescued from a terrorist camp where he was tortured for three months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madam President

Natalie Rushman was entering the prime of her life when her husband suddenly died from a heart attack. She was devastated when she learned that days later after the coroner report came out, he was actually murdered by his rival in the Senate run, Alexander Pierce. He was arrested before during a debate and things were looking different now in the running. It was then, Phil Coulson, her husband's campaign manager suggested that she take her husband's spot in the run and run herself. She knew nothing about being a Senator. Sure, she took political classes in college before going to law school, but she knew only what Alex would share with her. Phil became her confidant in the running. It was no question that when she was elected, they were most likely sympathy votes, but her re election wasn't. People were loving what she was doing.

Phil then brought up the idea of running for president. Again, she was apprehensive. Yet, when voting was closed and the ballots were tallied, Natalie found herself the first female president of the United States. Now two years into her term, she was loving it and was seriously considering running for reelection. 

Natalie looked up when her doors opened to see Phil, now her Chief of Staff, walking in with the director of the CIA, Nick Fury. “Phil? What is happening?” she asked.

“Madame President, you remember Nick Fury?”

“I do. What can I do for you?”

“Johann Schmidt,” Fury said. 

“The radical terrorist who he believes is the next Hitler?” she asked.

“Yes, that is the one.”

“What about him?”

“I had a man on the inside of his organization HYDRA,” Fury explained. “Schmidt somehow found out he was CIA and he's been held prisoner the last three months being tortured for information,” he said. “We found out where he was held and I have a team in place ready to go at your command, Madame President.”

“How certain are you that this is where he is being kept?” Natalie asked taking the file from Fury. She looked over the intelligence. Who ever gathered this information was really good. “Wait, is this Schmidt's personal residence in Switzerland?” she asked.

“It is,” Fury said. “Intel gathered says Schmidt isn't in the country, but plans to execute my man when he gets back from a business trip.”

“What kind of business trip?”Natalie asked.

“The bad kind. If we are to launch a rescue mission, I need the go ahead from you Madam President.”

 

CIA analyst Sharon Rogers stood up from her seat wondering the fate of her twin brother, along with her fellow analysts, Thorston “Thor” Odinson, Sam Wilson and James “Bucky” Barnes. It was the four of them that gathered the intelligence that was handed to the President by Fury. They found where Steve was being held. “Well?” she asked. “Are we good to go?”

“Call the SEAL team. President gave us a green light,” Fury said.

 

Twelve hours later, a Navy Seal team rescued CIA operative, Steve Rogers, from the house of Johann Schmidt. The men who got in their way were either killed or they left the house, fleeing from the Seal team. 

Steve Rogers was the best field operative according to Nick Fury, bar none. Recruited right out of college, along with his twin sister, Sharon, Steve headed to Farm where he finished on the top. Sharon was more of an analyst, so while she was at her desk feeding Steve information, Steve went into the field. It was in the field he met and fell in love with an informant, Margaret “Peggy” Carter. She was an MI6 agent and they worked a mission together. Part of the their cover had them as a couple and they played the part rather well. So well, in fact, there was a time they actually had to sleep together to keep from getting killed.

A month later, Peggy came to visit him in the States between missions to tell him the news. She was pregnant. Their 'playing along' during their mission was so intense, they forgot to put a condom on him. Several months later, Peggy gave birth to a boy, but complications arose and Peggy had to be rushed into surgery while Steve was left with his son. An hour later as he held his sleeping son, a surgeon came to deliver bad news. Peggy died on the operating table. She hemorrhaged and bled out before they could stop it. Steve dedicated his life to raising Carter. He took a year off from field work before Fury needed him back in. It was small jobs first with Carter being so young. As Carter got older, the jobs became longer and longer. Then his biggest job, Schmidt, was six months, until something tipped him off about Steve and Steve found himself imprisoned and tortured. 

Now a month after he was rescued, Steve was ready to get back into the field. Carter was turning five soon and he was set to attend kindergarten in the fall. Steve was jogging in Rock Creek Park with Sam and Bucky when he stopped abruptly. “What is it?” Sam asked.

“Nothing, it's just..Carter. He's turning five next month,” he said and Bucky chuckled.

“Yeah, the little bug is growing up fast,” he said.

“Four months ago, I didn't think I would live to see him turning five, much less see him have his first day of school.” Sam clapped him on the back in encouragement. 

“You're alive, man. It should be celebrated.”

“We did celebrate, Sam. Remember? You, me, Buck and Thor at Thor's place. It was a mess the next day,” Steve said as he started walking.

“That night was the best night ever,” Bucky said. “We got you drunk, but the only thing we didn't do was get you laid.”

“Damn, I didn't think of that,” Sam said. The three friends walked up the hill to their cars and Steve stopped seeing Fury leaning against his Denali. “Uh-oh, that cannot be good.”

“Director Fury,” Steve said.

“Agent Rogers. Barnes, Wilson.”

“Director,” they said together.

“Uh, my car's over there,” Bucky said.

“Mine too,” Sam said before they walked away.

“You are looking fit, Steve.”

“Feeling a hundred percent, sir,” Steve said. “Ready to get back out into the field.”

“Yeah, about that,” Fury said handing Steve the pad he had in his hands. “You're black listed as a field operative.”

“What?” Steve asked taking the pad from Fury. Schmidt had outed him as a CIA operative to all of the terrorist organizations and mercenaries in the world. No way he could go out in the field ever again. 

“I am thinking of your son, Steve. If I sent you out there with the possibility that your target could know you are CIA, you could get killed. I can't do that. As of right now, you are no longer a field operative.” Steve had to bit his tongue to keep his words from escaping. “I know how you feel.”

“Do you?” Steve asked. “Field work's all that I've known. What the hell am I supposed to do now?”

“I need a briefer for the White House,” Fury said.

“What?”

“The current CIA briefer got herself knocked up. She's going on leave effective immediately and properly will never return. I need a new briefer to visit the president every day.”

“I have no idea how to be a briefer,” Steve said.

“Steve, this is a lot to take in. You should probably sleep on it.” Steve nodded and Fury walked away from him. Bucky and Sam came around from either sides of the car and leaned against it with him. 

“So, what's going on?”Bucky asked.

“I'm out of the field,” he said.

“What?”Sam asked.

“Schmidt outed me as a CIA operative to all the other targets and wanted criminals on our wall.”

“Son of a bitch,” Bucky said.

“Oh, now I want to find the bastard and kill him myself,” Sam said as Steve let out a sigh. “So, what did Fury offer you then?”

“A boring desk job with us,” Bucky said with a smile.

“CIA briefer for the White House,” Steve said.

“Whoa,” Bucky said. “You going to take it?”

“I've never been an analyst before,” Steve said.

“It's a piece of cake,” Sam said. “And being the CIA briefer is a bit more exciting. You get to analyze all potentials incidents in the world and deem ones worthy enough for the president to see and act on.”

“Like, if there's an American doctor being held captive by a terrorist group,” Bucky said. “Fury will probably let you pick your own team of analysts, too,” he singed causing Steve and Sam to look over at him.

“Visit the president every day,” Sam said.

“Is that a pro or a con?”

“I don't know. Did you vote for her?”

“I was undercover overseas, I couldn't vote,” he said. “I couldn't even put in my absentee form.”

“Well, be sure to vote for her when she runs for re-election.”

“Why?” Steve asked.

“Because she's the reason you're standing here,” Bucky said.

“What?” Steve asked.

“She gave the green light for a SEAL team to go in and rescue you after we found you,”Sam said. Steve let out a sigh as he stood there and thought it over. The president gave the green light for the SEAL to save him. She literally saved his life. He'd want to thank her. 

“All right. I'll talk to Fury in the morning,” Steve said before getting into his car. His two friends bumped fists as Steve started up his Denali. “You really think he'd let me pick me own team?” he asked.

“Yep,” Bucky said.

“Okay, well then, congrats guys, you two and Thor are on my team of analysts,” he said before pulling away.

“Yes, see?” Bucky asked. “I told you we'd get out of Sitwell's office.”

“Yeah, you really put it in there subtlety,” Sam said. Sam, Bucky and Thor had been working in Sitwell's office of international affairs for five years and all three were starting to hate him. The guy was on the short list to become the new briefer for the President, but that was before Fury decided to offer it to Steve. They didn't want to be in the office after Sitwell didn't get the job he always wanted.

The next morning, Steve came into the CIA building and was getting a lot of stares and points. Yeah, yeah, he was famous for surviving Johann Schmidt. The guy literally considered himself the next Adolf Hitler. He was even going as far as saying he was a descendant of Hitler's. Fury made him wait a few minutes outside of his office before seeing him. “Well, Steve. Have you thought of my offer?” he asked.

“I did, sir. I'd like to take you up on it,” he said.

“Excellent. Got your team all figured out for you,” Fury said as he reached for some files.

“Actually, sir, I already have a team in mind,” he said. “Barnes, Odinson and Wilson. They're the only three analysts I'll work with,” he said. Fury smirked and he kind of figured that out. When Steve was in the field, one of those three analysts handled the information given to Steve if Sharon was unavailable. Plus, Steve was best friends with James Barnes. 

“I didn't have anyone else in mind,” he said tossing the files to him. “You can have a fourth on your team. I took the liberty of adding it for you.” Steve looked at the fourth file and smiled seeing Sharon. “I hate to break up a good thing,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” Steve said.

The first order of business Steve did was look for a nanny. With Sharon also on the team of analysts, he needed to replace his go-to babysitter. He found Darcy Lewis, a glorified nanny, who came highly recommended through a service. She was willing to move in to be at the ready when Steve would have to get up at four in the morning, to get his run in time to be at work at seven, so he could be at the White house a 11 am sharp for the briefing.

Carter liked Darcy right away and began calling her 'Nanny' for fun. Sharon also gave her her stamp of approval and she found herself with more time since Darcy took over babysitting duties. 

 

Fury was sitting at his desk when his secretary came into his office. “Jasper Sitwell to see you Director Fury,” she said.

“Let him in,” Fury said with a sigh. She barely had time to get out of the way for him to barreled in, already hot headed. He heard about Rogers getting the job he wanted.

“You gave it to Rogers?” Sitwell asked.

“The White House Briefer job? Yes, I gave it Rogers,” Fury said.

“Rogers is a field agent,” he said.

“Not anymore, he's not,” Fury said. “Rogers was outed as CIA by Schmidt. The White House job is a good fit for him.”

“You knew I wanted that job,” Jasper said. “And you give it to a guy who doesn't even know the first thing about being an analyst.”

“That's why his team is full of experience. I can't take you off your cases just yet. You're a handler, Jasper and you have several operatives out in the field who need to be handled.”

“Right,” Jasper said. “My mistake, Director. I hope Rogers likes his new position,” he said before leaving the office.

 

Steve entered the house he and Peggy had bought together in Fairfax, Virginia. It was a modern Victorian home and he and Peggy were going to start a family in. After she died, he had planned to sell it, but when he came home from the hospital after she had passed, he made his way to the room he fixed up for Carter and sat in the rocking chair her mother had bought and rocked back and forth. He sat in that nursery for an hour and came to the conclusion that he wouldn't sell the house at the time. As he raised Carter in the house, he grew more and more attached to it and so did Carter. The door frame to Carter's room had height measurements from his growing boy. The house became lived in, especially with Sharon moving in to help him with Carter. Now, Sharon was moving out and Darcy was moving in.

Steve opened the door to his house to find Darcy Lewis, his nanny. “Hey, Darcy. You find it okay?”he asked.

“I did,” she said. He took the box that was in her arms and she got the suitcase behind her. “I have more in the car in the driveway,” she said.

“All right. Let me show you upstairs and you can pick which of the two spare rooms you want to settle in,” Steve said as he walked up the stairs. 

“Right behind you, chief,” she said as she watched his ass. 

“Hey, Carter, come meet Darcy please,” Steve said as they reached the landing. 

“Okay!” a voice shouted. Carter, a complete mini version of Steve came running out of the room down the hall.

“Carter, don't run in the hall,”Steve scolded. 

“Hey, Carter. The name's Darcy,” she said holding out her hand for Carter to shake.

“Hi, Darcy,” Carter said shaking her hand. “Are you my babysitter?”

“I prefer Nanny, but yes, I am,” she said with a smile. “Are you okay with me as your nanny?” she asked.

“You're cool,” he said with a toothy grin and Steve chuckled.

“Welcome to the Rogers' household, Darcy,” he said.

“Thank you, Mr. Rogers,” she said.

“It's Steve, Darcy.”

“Okay,” she said. “I want to reassure you that Carter is safe and sound. I am a licensed taser carrier and will use it to defend him and myself,” she said and he chuckled. 

“That's good to know, Darcy,” he said.

 

By the time the Monday Steve was to meet President Rushman, Darcy was a permanent fixture in the Rogers household. Every morning she would be up first and starting breakfast. When Steve would get up for his morning run, she made sure he had a bottle of water to take with him so he wouldn't get dehydrated. He would get back from the run to find Carter sitting at the breakfast table eating happily. Darcy always made sure that Steve would sit down and have breakfast with his son.

“Okay, I am off,” he said pulling his satchel onto his shoulder. “Do you need me to stay until the bus gets here?” Steve asked Carter.

“No, I’m good,”he said with a smile and Darcy chuckled.

“Okay. I'll see you when I get home,” he said giving Carter a kiss. “Later, Darc,” he said.

“See ya,” she said with a smile. 

 

Steve let out a nervous sigh, his legs bouncing up and down. “You all right there Steve?” Fury asked.

“I'm fine. I’m just meeting the most powerful woman in the free world,” he said and Fury chuckled.

“You'll do fine,” Nick said. “Besides, she has a thing for younger men,” he said causing Steve to look over at him. 

“I am not that much younger than her,” he said.

“Still. She's got at least 15 years on you,” Nick said and Steve let out a groan. “What?”

“I am not even going there,” Steve said. Just then the door opened and President Rushman's Chief of Staff, Phil Coulson, popped his head out. 

“She's ready for you guys,” he said. Nick stood up first and Steve followed after him.

 

President Rushman looked up from her desk and saw Nick Fury walk into the oval office with her new CIA briefer, who was absolutely gorgeous. “Madam President.”

“Nick,” she said with a smile. She stood up and came around the desk. Her and Nick shook hands and Nick stood aside to introduce his shadow.

“President Rushman, this is your new briefer, Steve Rogers.”

“Madam President,” Steve said extending his hand to her. “It's an honor to meet you.”

“Nice to finally meet you, Steve. Nick here, wouldn't shut up about you since he named you my briefer,” she said and he chuckled. 'God, he's got a gorgeous smile.' She hadn't thought about anybody like this since her husband. 'Got a gorgeous body, too,' she thought as he sat down. She couldn't see what was underneath the suit, but he looked damn good in it. God, she was thinking of doing things to him that she shouldn't do. Not to her new, much younger CIA briefer who looked like an Adonis. 'Focus, Natalie,' her inner voice said.

“So, what do you boys have for me?” she asked sitting down.

 

Several months later.....

The sexual tension between Steve and Natalie grew with each passing moment they were in the same room together. It was becoming noticeable to her staff and Steve's staff of his best friends were beginning to notice he got distracted sometimes. “The president called,” Bucky said causing Steve's pen that he was playing with to go flying through the air. It hit the wall with a ding and Bucky chuckled.

“What did she want?”

“You, obviously. She's on line one,” Bucky said before leaving the room. Steve cleared his throat before picking up his phone and taking line one.

“Madam President, Steve Rogers.”

“I know. I asked you by name, Steve.”

“What can I do for you, ma'am?” he asked.

“I have questions about the brief from this morning. I’m sorry to be calling now, but they only just popped into my head a few minutes ago.”

“Fire away,” he said.

“It'd be so much better if I had you in person, Steve. Could you come by say around 430?”

“Oh, ma'am, I usually leave by then to get home to my son,” Steve said.

“I understand, but it'll only take a few minutes of your time,” she said and Steve let out a sigh. “It can't wait until morning.”

“Okay, I will be there with bells on,” he said.

“Looking forward to it,” she said before hanging up. Steve hung up the phone and looked to Sharon. As if she was reading his mind, she spoke up.

“I will take Carter to his soccer game,” she said with a smile.

“Thanks,” he said. “I'll get there when I’m done,” he added.

Steve left work early and made his way to the White House. He got his visitor's pass and was shown to the Oval office. He brought his folder from the morning briefing because she said she had questions. Hopefully he can answer them for her. The door opened and he turned around to see her. She looked absolutely beautiful, despite having just saw her this morning in the same outfit. “Madam President,” he said.

“Steve, I’m afraid I was not forward with you on the phone.”

“You weren't?” he asked.

“No. My questions have nothing to do with the briefing from this morning.”

“Oh,” he said before tossing his folder onto the couch behind him. “All right. Fire away with your question, ma'am.”

“Are you attracted to me?” she asked folding her arms to boost up her boobs. Steve's eyes momentarily trailed there before moving back up to her face and she smirked at her small victory.

“Uh, you are a beautiful woman, ma'am, but it would be...”

“That's not what I asked,” she said moving closer to him. Steve inhaled deeply as she got closer to him. “I asked if you were...”

“Attracted to you? Yes, I am,” he admitted. “I was attracted to you the day I met you,” he said and she felt smug. She was the most powerful woman in the free world and she had her CIA briefer flushed. She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down. Steve grunted in surprise when the president pulled him into a kiss. Her lips were soft and plump and for like a second, he kissed back before he pulled away. “Wait, I...”

“Oh, sorry, that was terribly blunt of me,” she said. “I didn't even think to ask if you were seeing someone or...”

“I'm not, but it's totally inappropriate for us to do this.”

“Why? Because I’m the president and you are my briefer?” she asked.

“That is exactly why,” he said.

“Steve, we are two consenting adults who like each other.” Steve sighed as she smirked. “My husband thought me intimidating too,” she said. “It's why he was attracted to me,” she added.

“I think you are beautiful, but it'd be inappropriate being that I’m 30 and you're...”

“45,” she said.

“Is that all?”

“What? You thought I was 50?”

“No, I, uh....” he stammered, which he hadn't done in years.

“You're cute when you stammer,” she said before pulling him down for another kiss. This time he responded and he cupped her face gently. Just as the kiss deepened, someone knocked on the door and they pulled apart as it opened.

“Madam President, the....” Jane started to say, but stopped when she saw Steve. There was space between them, but she could tell something happened.

“If that's all Madam President?” he asked before gathering his folder.

“Yes, Steve. Thank you for answering my questions,” she said.

“You're welcome,” he said before leaving the office. He closed the door with a slam causing Jane to flinch.

“Okay,” Jane said. “I missed something,” she said.

“None of your business, Jane. What did you need?” she asked.

 

Friday night came all to quickly for Steve. Darcy had been talking non stop about her date with a guy she met, Ian. He gave her the night off, opting to stay in for the night. Carter had a sleep over with friends so he had the house all to himself. “Are you sure you're going to be okay?” Darcy asked as he walked her to the door.

“Darcy, for the hundredth time, I'll be fine. I've spent nights by myself before I had you,” he said.

“All right. Just making sure that you don't wait up for me then,” she said.

“Really? You're going to sleep with the guy on your first date,” Steve said as she opened the door.

“Hey, I haven't had anything for three months. I am vibrating,” she said and he chuckled. “Don't wait up for me,” she said before heading out.

“Have fun!” he shouted after her. “But be safe!” he added as she got into her car and drove off. Steve sighed as he closed the door and locked it. So, he had the house all to himself. What the hell was he going to do? Darcy would yell at him if he even thought about doing work. Carter would yell at him if he touched his PS4. Steve had his own gaming console, an XBOX, up in his room, but Carter was the one with all the cool games. He had a book to finish reading and he had a nice bottle of wine that he hadn't opened yet. Steve decided on just that and he laid himself on his couch with his book and a glass of wine. It was nearing ten pm and he found himself worrying about Darcy. He text her, but she replied back that she was spending the night with her friend, Jane. Ian was a total bust. He chuckled as he put the phone down and went back to his book. 

Just as the book was getting good, the doorbell rang and he groaned. He got up from the sofa and saved his spot in the book before going over to the door. There was frantic knocking and he groaned. “I'm coming! Hold your horses!” He unlocked the door and peeked through. “What the hell?”He wrenched open the door to find the Secret Service agent in charge of her detail. “What the hell, Barton?” he asked.

“Don't ask me,” he said before stepping aside. There stood Natalie Rushman, President of the United States.

“What the hell is she doing here?” he asked Clint. The agent shrugged as Natalie walked into Steve's house.

“She's your problem now,” Clint said.

“Wait, what?” Steve asked as the Secret Service detail walked away. “Hey, you're just going to leave her here?”

“We'll be outside!” Clint shouted as they got into their vehicles. Steve turned back around to face Natalie who smiled.

“You are crazy,” he said and she chuckled as he closed the door and locked it. “Coming here this late. You're lucky my son and nanny aren't home,” he said.

“Yeah, about that,” she said and he chuckled. Of course she would know that Carter and Darcy weren't home for the night. “I kind of knew they were going to be gone.”

“Of course you did,” he said crossing his arms. He was getting defensive. “So, why are you here?”

“I am here to get a straight answer out of you.”

“Look, I already told you I was attracted to you,” he said.

“I know. Your bedroom? Is it up here?” she asked before going upstairs. Steve started after her, trying to get in front of her, but she was quick.

“Whoa, wait a minute. You can't just go upstairs like this. I never said you could stay.”

“Oh, I’m staying,” she said finding Steve's bedroom. It was kind of easy spotting the boring master bedroom.

“Why would you be staying?” he asked as he followed her into his bedroom. When he got there, she removed her coat and revealed she had nothing on, but a deep blue baby doll lingerie set. “Oh. My. God. You are practically naked,” he said and she chuckled. “Madam President...”

“It's Natalie,” she said walking over to him. 

“Did you really ride all the way out here in that?” he asked.

“I did,” she said closing the door. “Agent Barton was none the wiser,” she said before pulling Steve down into a kiss. He responded better this time and kissed back. He pulled away and she thought he was going to protest again.

“If we do this, there's no turning back,” he said.

“I know. I got a bikini wax just for this occasion,” she said and he licked his lips. “Only way for you to see if you take this off,” she added.

“You want me to rip it off you?”

“It was a gift, so I prefer you didn't,” she said.

“Okay,” he said before capturing her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Natalie moaned in delight as he pulled her flush against his body. He was nice and broad, tall and absolutely breathtaking. Steve picked her up and she squealed out into his mouth. They landed on the bed with him on top of her and he sat up and pulled off his shirt. 

“Oh, wow. So that is what's underneath all those suits,” she said and he chuckled. She ran her fingers along his chest, paying close attention to his pecs. “Very impressive, Agent Rogers,” she said.

“Thank you, Madam President,” he said before kissing her. She pulled him back onto her and clothes were becoming a factor. Her top went first and his mouth immediately went to the newly bared skin. Natalie moaned softly as he trailed his mouth down her neck to her collarbone. He gently took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it.

“Steve,” she moaned. He stripped her of her panties and pulled his pants off. “Oh, God, yes,” she moaned. 

“I haven't even done anything yet,” he said with a smirk. She smacked him in the arm before pulling back down on top of her. “A little impatient are we?” he asked.

“I haven't had sex since my husband died,” she said, “and I’m pretty sure it's been a while for you, too.”

“Guilty,” he said before reaching into his night stand to find the condoms he had in there. He took one out and opened it up. Before he could take it out of the wrapper, Natalie took it from him and took it out herself. She reached down, keeping eye contact with him, and she rolled the condom onto his hardening cock. Steve's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and she let out a chuckle.

“It may have been a while for you. Do you remember how to use that?” she asked and he chuckled before hitching up her hips up and pressing into her. She gasped out a moan as he thrust into her. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and he threw a sheet over them. “What was that for?”

“I don't know about you, but my ass was getting cold,” he said and she chuckled. He kissed her softly before pulling out and then he thrust back into her, getting a soft moan from her. He thrust again, this time more hard. She gasped out and her hips moved. He thrust into her sharply and she gasped out again. Her legs tightened around his waist and he groaned into her mouth. His left hand rested on her hip as his right hand grasped her left breast. 

“Steve,” she gasped out and he suddenly stopped. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I, uh, thought...” he started to say. She groaned in disappointment before grabbing his ass with both hands to get him moving.

“I didn't say stop. You're doing fine, sweetheart.” Steve groaned as he lowered his head into the crook of her neck. He started to move his hips again and peppered light kisses onto her neck. “That's it, baby,” she moaned. “Oh, God, yes,” she moaned. Steve thrust in and out as he reached down in between them.

“It has been a while for you, baby,” Steve said into her ear. “Are you sure you're going to handle the grand finale?” he asked.

“Oh, you are so asking for it,” she moaned as he pummeled into her. She pulled him down into a kiss and squeezed her legs tighter around his waist. 

“Oh, God. Okay, I’m sorry. You can keep up,” he said as he rubbed his thumb on her clit. She moaned out, her body arching up into his. Natalie shouted out her orgasm, her walls clenching around Steve's cock. Steve let out a strangled moan as he came and he nearly collapsed on top of her. She was laughing when he rolled off of her and he joined with her. They laughed for several minutes before she rolled onto her side and leaned over him. 

“Thank you,” she said.

“For what?” he asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“For making me feel younger,” she said before kissing him. Steve moaned into the kiss as she reached down underneath the sheet. “Already?” she asked.

“Well, I am at least twenty years younger than you,” he said with a smug grin.

“Not sure if I have another round in me,” she said.

“How 'bout I make you?” he asked and she let out a chuckle.

 

After that night with President Rushman, Steve found himself in a hot, steamy affair with her. Every night that Carter had a sleepover and Darcy was out late, Natalie showed up at his door step. It wasn't too often. Steve didn't let Carter have a sleepover on school nights. So it seemed every other Friday or Saturday night he got a visit from her. 

Months after their affair started, Sharon, with her reading abilities, guessed that Steve was sleeping with someone. He twitched at the wrong sentence she said and she smirked when he gave away the affair. “You can't tell anyone, Sharon. You're my sister. I am begging you,” he said.

“Your secret is safe with me,” she said before kissing him on the cheek. “Just tell me you're being safe.” Steve smacked his sister on the arm before going back to his computer. “Do the guys know?” she asked causing Steve to look out at the rest of his team.

“No, they don't,” he said.

“You should tell them before they figure it out on their own,” she said. 

“Do you think they can keep a secret?” he asked her and she looked over at the three of them who had stopped working to look at them. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing, it's just. You've been different lately,” Sam said.

“Like the last four months lately,” Bucky said and Thor chuckled. Steve let out a sigh as he stood up and looked to Sharon. She gestured to their fellow analysts and he cleared his throat. “Okay, now I am intrigued,” Bucky said as Steve walked up to them.

“I have something to tell you guys and you can't tell anyone else,” he said. “What I’m about to tell you cannot leave this room,” he said and Sharon groaned.

“Steve's shacking up with the president,” she said and he whipped around to look at her as the guys laughed out.

“Sharon!” Steve shouted as Bucky stopped laughing.

“Wait, is she serious?” he asked.

“You're really sleeping with the president?” Thor asked.

“In my defense, she made the first move,” Steve said. That didn't help his case and they laughed again.

“President's a cougar,” Sharon said. “She's like what, twenty years older than you, Steve,” she said.

"Fifteen, so?” Steve asked. “I...enjoy my time with her and not just for the sex,” he said.

“Wait, are you...?” Sam started to ask.

“Stevie, are you falling in love with her?” Bucky asked and Steve let out a sigh. He sat back on the table, crossing his arms.

“I don't know,” he said. “All this sneaking around Carter's sleepovers and Darcy's late nights. It's starting to get me,” he said.

“Maybe you should break things off,” Thor said.

“And still remain her CIA briefer?” Steve asked. “If I end the relationship, I am basically calling it quits with my job.”

“So, are you still going to sleep with her?” Sam asked him and he groaned. “Take that as a no.”

“I hate to say it, but sex with Nat has been the best I've had since Peggy,” Steve said and everyone grew silent. “Wow, I actually got you guys to shut up.”

“At least he's getting laid,” Sharon said to them. “If he wasn't, you think you'd be able to work for him or with him,” she said and they all began to argue that they wouldn't.

“Thanks,” he said to her. Just then the phone rang and Steve picked it up. “Rogers,” he answered. “Director Fury. Yes, sir. Of course, if she wants us on the plane, we'll be there. Yes, sir. Thank you, sir,” he said.

“What's up?” Thor asked.

“President's taking a trip to California to visit the flash flooded area and get FEMA off their butt,” Steve said. “She wants us on the plane in case things change in Angola.”

“How long is the trip?”

“Two days,” he said. “I gotta get home and corrdinate with Darcy and get some much needed father son time with Carter. Do what you have to to get things in plan for yourself. Plane leaves tomorrow morning,” he said.

 

“How long are you going to be gone?” Carter asked as Steve tucked him in. 

“Two days, that's all,” Steve said. “I'll be back before you know it. Besides, you and Darcy are going to have fun.”

“She's taking me to the zoo,” Carter said.

“And there's the carnival near your school,” Steve said and Carter let out a smile. “Two days is nothing, Carter. I'll be back before you know it,” he said and Carter nodded.

“I love you, Dad.”

“I love you, too.”

 

The next morning, Steve and his team of analysts arrived at the airport to board Air Force One. “Wow, this is awesome,” Bucky said as he followed Steve up the steps to the plane. “Air Force One,” he quipped and Steve stopped and turned around, causing the whole team to stop.

“Please behave, guys. You are on Air Force One,” he said. “Some respect is required.” He turned back around and continued up the stairs and stepped into the plane. He heard his crew snickering behind him and lifted his sunglasses up onto his head. “Guys, I’m serious here,” he said.

“They're the ones misbehaving,” Sharon said as she walked past him. “Not me.”

“We have so many jokes running through our heads right now,” Sam said.

“Step out of line and I'll give Agent Barton permission to through you out,” Steve said. “You'll make sure you do it in the air too, right?” he asked Barton.

“What ever to please Her Excellency's boy,” Barton said walking past him.

“Oh, not you, too,” Steve called out to him causing his team to snicker. “Shut. Up.”

“Shutting up,” Thor said walking to their seats. He bumped into someone who he caught before she landed on the floor. “I am terribly sorry,” he said as she straightened herself out. 

“No, it's o..” she started to say, but stopped short when she looked up. “It's okay,” she said, picking up her papers. “I'm Jane.”

“Thorston Odinson,” he said. “Friends call me Thor.”

“Nice to meet you,” she said as they shook hands.

“Thor, move along. Other people want to get on the plane,” Bucky said. Jane cleared her throat before walking to the back of the plane where Natasha's office was. Natalie had a little sitting cubicle area set aside for them to sit in and work. The captain announced they were ready to take off and they buckled in. An hour later, they were knee deep in satellite imaginary and intelligence. Every now and then, Jane walked by and smiled at Thor who smiled back.

“Okay, that's like the fifth time she's walked by here,” Sam said of Jane.

“Dude, the president's office is down that hall,” Steve said. “Of course she's going to be walking back and forth.”

“Who is she exactly? So Thor knows who she is.”

“Jane Foster. She's Nat's personal secretary,” he said. “She does seem to like you, Thor. In fact, my nanny is friends with her,” he said. “I can get her number for you if you want.”

“No, I'll get it on my own,” Thor said. They chuckled as they looked through their data and none of them saw Clint stop on front of them until he cleared his throat. 

“Agent Barton,” Steve said.

“She wants to see you,” Barton said with a nod of his head. Steve let out a sigh and put his laptop onto his seat and grabbed his suit jacket.

“Give her a kiss for us,” Bucky said causing them to snicker.

“Oh, my God,” Sharon muttered as Steve ignored them and followed Agent Barton to Natalie's office on the plane. “You guys are jerks,” she said.

“My offer still stands,” Clint said. “Tossing them from the airplane.” 

“No, it's okay. Their families will never let me live it down,” Steve said and Clint chuckled.

Steve knocked on the door and Natalie called out for him to enter. He entered her office and she was sitting at the desk. “Has the situation changed in Angola yet?”

“Not yet, Madam President,” he said. “I'll let you know when something happens,” he said. “Anything else?” 

“Yes, there is,” she said standing up from her desk. She walked up to him and smiled. Oh, he knew that look. “I haven't kissed you yet today,” she said and he chuckled. She put her arms around his neck and got up on her toes to kiss him softly. His arms came around her and pulled her closer to him. “Ever think about becoming a member of the Mile High Club?” she asked as he kissed down her neck.

“Already a member,” he said placing her on her desk.

“I'm not,” she said before feeling his hands up her skirt. She was starting to undo his pants when there was a knock on the door.

“Steve?” Bucky's voice called through the door.

“I'm going to kill him,” he muttered and Natalie giggled as he stood himself up and did his pants back up as she got off the desk and sat down. “Yeah?”

“Uh, Madam President?” he called and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Come in,” Natalie said. Bucky opened the door and saw no signs of nooky, but then again, he didn't barge in right away when he knocked.

“Surprised you didn't lock the door,” he said.

“Bucky,” Steve warned as Natalie hid a smile behind her hand.

“We have a problem,” he said and Steve went into CIA mode.

“Angola?” he asked.

“No, it's something else. You need to see it,” Bucky said. Steve looked over at Natalie and she nodded.

“It's okay.”

“No, I mean, does she need to see it?”

“I'm not sure until you look at it,” he said.

“I guess if it's something, I'll be back for you,” he said.

“Okay,” she said with a smile. As he and Bucky walked back to their cubicle, Bucky piped up.

“I interrupted something, didn't I?”

“Shut up,” Steve snapped.

 

After twenty minutes, Steve asked Natalie if they could use the conference room and gather her advisers. Once everyone gathered, Steve announced why they were here. “Johann Schmidt is in the US,” he said.

“Great,” Coulson said. “Just what we needed,” he added.

“When did he arrive?” NSA advisor Melinda May asked.

“From what we can tell, he arrived just as we took off,” Sam said.

“Any idea why he's back in the US?” Colonel Phillips asked.

“Not at the moment,” Steve said. “He arrived in New York via JFK and he didn't come alone. Thor,” he said and Thor pressed a button on his laptop. “This is Jack Rollins, Brock Rumlow, his hired bodyguards and the little pigmy guy is Dr. Armin Zola. He fancies himself a scientist, but what he really does is human experimentation,” he said.

“Sounds like he's got quite a following,” Coulson said. 

“It's growing,” Thor said. “Slowly, but it's growing.” Everyone sighed out in distress. 

“This doesn't change anything,” Natalie said. “I'm still going to California to see flood victims and then we'll head back to DC. Keep your ears open for any chatter on him. If you find him, we need to take him into custody.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Steve said.

 

Steve eventually made Natalie a member of the Mile High Club, on the flight back to DC. When they landed, Steve headed straight home. When he had told Fury about Schmidt being in the US, Fury set up a security detail on Carter and Darcy. Agent Grant Ward led the team that protected them, along with Agent Daisy Johnson. Fury assured them that they were the best. He met both when he got to his house. “Agent Ward. Agent Johnson.”

“Rogers,” Ward said. “Glad to see you made it home safe and sound.” 

“Thanks,” Steve said. “Everything all right?” he asked.

“Everything is okay,” Daisy said with a smile. “Sleep tight.”

 

Steve had Carter in the bed with him. He was fast asleep when Steve's cellphone went off and he reached over his son to grab it of the nightstand. A blocked number was calling him and he answered it. “Hello?”

“Hello, Rogers,” a voice said and Steve froze.

“How the hell did you get this number, Schmidt?” he asked.

“I have my ways,” he said with a sneer. “I must say, America has changed. A female president for starters. I look forward to meeting her.”

“You won't get within two miles of her,” Steve said.

“My reach is far, Agent Rogers,” he said. “You of all people should know that.” And with that, Schmidt hung up.

After that phone call, Steve called Clint and told him what was said. The Secret Service agent took his job very seriously and double the agent presence at the White House. When Steve told Natalie, she insisted that he and Carter and even Darcy, move into the White House. And until Schmidt was caught, she set up Secret Service agents to protect Steve, Carter and Darcy. They now had CIA agents and Secret Service agents protecting them at the same time. They were working together. “What happened to this affair of ours just being that? An affair?” he asked. Her reply was to lean forward and kiss him.

“I changed my mind,” she said with a smile. Steve chuckled before gathering her up in his arms and kissing her back.

 

News of President Rushman's new relationship broke out two months after Steve moved into the White House with Carter and Darcy. “A source inside the White House claims that President Natalie Rushman has moved on since her husband's death ten years ago. No word on who this mysterious man is, but the same source claims that he recently moved into the White House.”

“I want to you to find out who their source is,” Phil said to Jane. “Do whatever is takes, just find out who it is so I can fire them,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” Jane said. She was good at finding people, but unfortunately for her, she couldn't find them before they leaked Steve's name. Fortunately, the fact that he was her CIA briefer didn't come out. According to the public, he worked at the DMV of Virginia. The dummy office filled with CIA operatives kept the press at the bay.

“He's my boyfriend,” Natalie said. “Why are they all of sudden interested in my personal life?”

“You are the President of the United States, Madam President,” Phil said. Natalie let out a sigh as she put her papers down. “You want to keep him secret mainly for him being his CIA briefer or the fact that he's at least fifteen years younger than you?”

“Both,” she said and Phil chuckled. “I'm entitled to keep him secret as long as I possibly can,” she said.

 

Meanwhile....

Steve was searching through Carter's things and couldn't find his stuffed elephant. “We didn't pack it, Carter.”

“Can you go get it please?” he asked and Steve let out a sigh. “I know I said I didn't need him, but, this place is still new to me,” he said.

“All right. You try to go to sleep and I'll go back to the house and get Loops,” he said. Carter nodded and Steve gave his son a kiss before heading to the room that he and Natalie shared. “I gotta go back to the house,” he said.

“Everything all right?” she asked over her glasses. 

“Yeah, but Carter said he didn't need Loops, but I need to go get him now,” Steve said and Natalie chuckled. “I'll be back in a couple of hours,” he said.

“Okay. Take Skye with you,” she said.

“Uh, about that. Her and Bucky are out on a date.”

“What?” she asked.

“Yeah, he fell hard. I feel sorry for him because she can take him.”

“Then take Clint with you,” she said. 

“Okay,” he said before giving her a kiss. “Two hours, I promise,” he said.

Clint and Steve drove to Steve's house in Virginia. Getting out the car, Steve immediately felt uneasy. “Are you okay?” Clint asked.

“Something doesn't feel right,” he said. 

“You carrying?”

“No,” he said. Clint reached down and grabbed his backup piece from his right leg. He tossed it to Steve who caught it and he lead Clint to the house. Getting the door open, they walked in, Steve turning around to punch in the code for the alarm. 

“Let's clear the lower floor before going up to the second.” Steve nodded his agreement and they cleared out the first floor before heading upstairs. After clearing the rooms upstairs, Steve headed back to Carter's room to find the elusive Loops. “I'll wait downstairs.”

“Okay,” Steve said. He searched the room for Loops and found him underneath Carter's bed. “There you are,” he said grabbing him. He found a backpack of Carter's and put some other things he thought Carter would want and headed downstairs. “Okay, we are good to...” he stopped when he saw Barton down on the floor. He dropped the backpack and pulled the gun Clint gave him. He stooped down to check for a pulse and he was relieved to find one. He reached into his pocket and got his cellphone out. He dialed Bucky. “Buck, I've got a situation at my house. No, I came home to get Loops for Carter. Barton came with me and I came downstairs to find him down. I need a SWAT team to my house and an ambulance, ASAP.” Steve's phone beeped and he looked to see that his signal had disappeared. “Shit,” he muttered before putting the phone away. Keeping his guard up, he searched the first floor, but came up empty again. Perhaps the culprit was in the backyard. Steve made his way to the backyard and wasn't surprised to see Schmidt standing there. 

“Hello, Steven,” he said. Steve kept the gun trained on him, but another gun cocked to his right and he looked to see Rumlow standing there. 

“Gun down, Rogers,” Rumlow said. Steve did just that and Rumlow came to get the weapon. Rumlow reached down to get Steve's gun and his guard was down. Steve's knee connected with his jaw and Rumlow went down. Before Steve could get the gun, Schmidt charged at him. They both went to the ground hard, Steve taking the brunt of the fall. The problem for Steve was that Schmidt landed on top of him and immediately took out a huge hunting knife. Steve stopped Schmidt from bringing it down into his face and moved his head to cause Schmidt to stab the ground. Steve brought a leg up and kicked Schmidt in the side to get him off of him. Steve rolled to get out of the way of the wielding hunting knife. Both men stood up and Schmidt whipped his knife around and Steve looked around for something to defend himself with. He grabbed the lid of his garbage and Schmidt chuckled as he held it up like a shield. (Ta-da!) 

Schmidt swung the knife down and Steve brought up the lid. The knife stuck into the lid and Steve used it to wrench the knife away from Schmidt. However, the terrorist was well versed in martial arts and before Steve could react, he and Schmidt were locked in deadly hand to hand. Every kick he gave Schmidt, the terrorist gave him an even harder kick back. He may haven't been in the field long, but Steve could still take a hit. Both men were bleeding as Steve kicked Schmidt onto the patio. “Enough, Rogers,” Schmidt said. Before Steve could react, Schmidt pulled a gun, aimed at Steve and fired. He hit Steve right in the gut and Steve fell to the ground. “Time to end this,” Schmidt said as he walked over to Steve. “Good bye, Agent Rogers,” he said pointing the gun to Steve.

“Game over, Schmidt,” a voice said. Both Steve and Schmidt looked over to see Clint with his gun. Schmidt didn't even get a shot off. As soon as he moved, Clint shot him in the head. He was dead before he hit the ground. Clint secured Rumlow first before going over to Steve. “Hang on, Steve. Don't die on me. She'll kill me if you die,” he said.  
That was the last thing Steve heard before losing consciousness.

 

Natalie was reading to Carter when Phil stuck his head in. “Madam President, there's an urgent matter I need to discuss with you.” Carter moaned in disappointment as she got up from the bed and patted him on the head. 

“I'll be back,” she told him. She walked over to Phil who took her out of Carter's bedroom and into the hallway. “What's going on, Phil?”

“Steve and Clint were ambushed at the house. Clint's got a concussion and Steve's been shot.”

“Schmidt?” she asked and Phil nodded. “I'm going to the hospital.”

“Did I say other wise?”

“We're bringing Carter with us,” she added and he nodded before she went into Carter's room. “Hey, Carter, there's something I need to tell you.”

Carter was smarter than he looked. As soon as her, Darcy and Carter dressed, they got into the presidential limousine and headed to the hospital. Phil was quite sure that the press and media was alerted to the motorcade leaving the White House. As the motorcade pulled up to the hospital, the Secret Service leaped into action. No press was outside, but Phil was sure that would change. Natalie walked into the hospital with her head held high and Darcy walked behind her with Carter in her arms. A private waiting room waited for them while Steve was in surgery. Sharon, Bucky, Thor and Sam were already there. They had arrived at Steve's house with a CIA team and had gotten him to the hospital. Sharon had the backpack that Steve had packed before things had gone south. Carter kept himself entertained with what was in the bag. 

Hours later, Carter was fast asleep on a couch with Bucky's jacket draped over him. Secret Service let a doctor in scrubs through and Sharon was the first on her feet, followed by Natalie. She let Sharon take the lead because she was the one who was down as Steve's next of kin. “Ms. Rogers, your brother is out of surgery. He lost a lot of blood, but I was able to repair the damage done by the bullet and I expect him to make a full recovery,” the doctor said and Sharon and Natalie let out a sigh of relief.

“When can we see him?” Sharon asked.

“All of you?” the doctor asked. “I can't let all of you in the room. Regardless of who one of you is,” he added looking at Natalie.

“You go. Take Carter with you,” she said before glaring at the doctor. “I can wait.”

Several days later, Steve still in the hospital, he woke up one day to see Natalie by the window. The TV was playing and he looked up to see that Natalie's secret boyfriend was exposed as Steve Rogers, a former CIA operative who no longer worked in the field. Damn, those reporters were good. Dr. Zola and the other bodyguard, Rollins were captured trying to flee the country, along with Jasper Sitwell. He was a double agent for Schmidt. Fury was dealing with him. “Hey,” he said causing Natalie turn around.

“Hey, you're awake,” she said.

“Yeah. You weren't here when I woke up the first time though.”

“Got called away. Angola,” she said and he nodded. “Had to get a SEAL team to evacuate the embassy, real fast,” she said as she sat on the bed.

“Everybody knows about us?” he asked.

“Yeah, they do,” she said and he groaned. “Hey, at least I can take you to that state dinner for the French President next month.”

“If I get out of here by next month,” he said.

“You will,” she said with a smile. She leaned over and kissed him.

By next month, Steve was escorting the President of the United States to the state dinner.

Ten years later.....

Steve groaned as the sun hit his face. “Oh, God. Is it morning already?” he asked.

“Afraid so,” Natalie said as she got up. “Time for you to go to work.”

“This is like my tenth year as a CIA briefer,” he said as he got up out of the bed. 

“Oh, Happy Anniversary,” she said before kissing her husband of eight years. After careful thinking, Natalie decided not to run for re-election. She and Steve got married in a small civil ceremony and they settled into life in Virginia. Natalie wrote two novels since leaving the White House about political mysteries. Steve was still CIA briefer for the White House and informed President Matthew Ellis of any threats that needed addressing. Ellis was currently in his first term as president and was very popular because he had been a big supporter of women rights and against violent acts. He and Steve worked well together. 

“MOM! DAD! Sarah's taking too long in the bathroom again!” Carter shouted and Steve let out a groan. 

“No, I’m not!” the seven year old shouted and Natalie laughed. 

“We should deal with that,” Steve said.

“Yeah, we should,” she said and they both got up. After getting Sarah out of the bathroom, the two parents got dressed for work. Natalie, herself, was working at a the Library of Congress. She was working on recovering old documents from the Revolutionary time. She was hoping to retire from that job soon and relaxing. Sarah came into the kitchen and gave her mom a smile. 

“Hey, Mom, did you sign the permission slip for the field trip to the Smithsonian?” she asked.

“I did,” she said.

“So cool that I’m going to get to see where Dad works,” Sarah said and Natalie chuckled. Steve went from working at the Virgina DMV to the Smithsonian. Although Steve's 'work' at the Smithsonian has him not being there when Sarah's class was there. Both Steve and Natalie suggested that when she was older they would tell her that Steve was CIA. Carter already knew and he was determined not to tell his sister too early. Soon Carter came down looking very suave.

“Carter, who are you dressed up for?” Natalie asked.

“Um,...” Carter stammered. He was so like his father.

“Her name is Lynnette,” Steve said coming into the kitchen.

“Dad!” Carter protested and Sarah chuckled. “Nothing is going on.”

“That's because you aren't talking to her. To get the girl, you got to talk to her,” Steve said.

“Really?”

“How do you think I got your mother?” he asked causing Natalie to smack Steve before the doorbell rang. “I'll get it.” Steve walked to the front door and looked through the window. He was a bit taken aback by who was standing on his front porch. He opened to the door to reveal President Matthew Ellis. “President Ellis, this is a surprise,” he said.

“Sorry to visit at your home, Steve, but I need to have a word with your wife,” Ellis said.

“Natalie?” he asked and Ellis nodded. Steve stepped to the side to let the president into the house. “Honey, someone to see you,” he called as some secret service agents came into the house. Natalie came into the hall to see Ellis.

“Mr. President,” she said.

“Former Madam President,” Ellis said causing Steve to smile. “Might I have a word?”

“Uh, sure. We can talk to in the living room,” she said. She led the way to the living room and Steve went into the kitchen to get the kids ready for school. They were on their way out and they saw the president with their mother. 

“Dad, is that President Ellis?” Carter asked. 

“School,” Steve said. 

“Why is he talking with Mom?” Sarah asked.

“Come on, guys. Out the door. School, you're late,” he said as he wrestled the kids out the door.

“Crazy family,” Ellis said.

“Wouldn't have it any other way,” she said with a smile.

“Sarah's looking every bit like you every day,” he said and Natalie smiled. “Now, to get to what I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

Steve got home after taking the kids to school to find Natalie still in the living room, but the president was gone. “So, what did he want to talk to you about?” Steve asked.

“Uh, he offered me a job,” she said.

“Oh?” Steve asked.

“He asked if I was willing to be Secretary of State,” she said and Steve got wide eyed. “Yeah, I reacted the same way.”

“Wow, that's huge. I thought Maria was going for another year,” he said.

“She's pregnant,”

“What!? I saw Sam yesterday. He didn't say anything,” he said.

“Surprise,” Natalie said.

“Oh, wait until I get to the office,” he said and he saw down next to his wife. “So, are you thinking about taking it?” he asked.

“I am.”

“You miss the White House, don't you?” he asked.

“I do,” she said and Steve put his arm around his wife. 

“You could always run for a second term,” he suggested and she curled up her nose.

“I don't miss it that much,” she said. “President Ellis is giving me a day to think about it.”

“Madam Secretary,” he tried and he made a sound of approval. “I like it,” he said.

“Better than Madam President?” Natalie asked.

“Better than Madam President. Doesn't sound so formal,” he said.

“You have time for us to try it in the bedroom?” she asked and he laughed before kissing her. Before they left for work, they tried it out in the bedroom and Steve approved of it. That evening, Natalie called the president to except the job.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Next; Steve is president.


End file.
